My Colocasia
by AntarcticLight
Summary: A good part of him wanted to yell at her on the spot for being up and making him worry, but another part of him would punch himself for doing anything that would make her unhappy… especially after what happened today.


**I'm pretty surprised that I sat down and just wrote this story out… but I hope you enjoy it! The story jumps in where Yumemi has been brought to the Magical Kingdom and the battles are still waging. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Munto.**

'_Yumemi…'_

Munto had to see her. It was the middle of the night but his nightmares would not allow him the rest he truly desired. He left his windowsill where he had passed out and walked out into the hall. His castle was dark and quiet. There was no moon light shining through the archways tonight but it made no difference, he knew his way in the dark. He silently and slowly floated through the halls. He didn't want to wake anyone… they needed their sleep, but even more than that he didn't want to be bothered.

'_The Child of Destiny is the key' _His memory echoed, but at what cost? Yumemi had been attacked that day and the fear that had been in her eyes killed him inside in a way unimaginable to him. In the past he had been beaten and bruised so many times in his life, constantly fighting for his life and the lives around him, but nothing, _nothing_ had terrified him more than the look in her eyes.

He stopped and his feet returned to the floor. He stood there on the cold stone staring down in thought. He couldn't have that happen again; no he wouldn't allow it to happen again. Hell, he should have prevented the whole damn thing to begin with.

With his mind made up he turn to the door on his left… he had stopped just outside her door. He would talk to her in the morning but his nightmare flashed before his eyes again and he had to see her. He quietly opened the door and cautiously approached her bed but something was wrong.

She wasn't there!

Munto's heart was thundering in his chest as he bolted out Yumemi's window, ripping her curtains down, and flew high above his castle. He spun around, cape whipping in the wind and looked back to his kingdom and fought to quiet his heart beat just long enough to feel Yumemi's presence.

"THERE!"

He could feel her energy and bolted down back into the castle in a speed that would cause Gravity to not even bother with him.

Just as he drew nearer he realized that she was in no danger.

She was deep in the garden.

He stopped short of being noticed and listened from up in the trees. Yumemi was humming a soothing melody yet a sorrowful one. Despite the lack of moon light, the fire flies of the Magical Kingdom were enough to light a person's path.

'_She's going to be the death of me'_ his mind exaggerated. However as he listened, Munto allowed her sweet quiet voice to calm him from his previous panic, melting away his tension.

The massive green house was one of the Magical Kingdom's last remaining treasures. Within its glass walls held every type of plant known to its people and dozens of species of birds. Despite how it had been protected there was various areas with shattered glass and scorched plants… it too was a casualty of the wars, but overall it had remained intact.

She stopped her melody and Munto straightened up with a start. He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes. A quick smirk at himself and he descended down to the near-by guards that were assigned to protect the Daughter of Destiny and relieved them of their duty for the night.

Yumemi was oblivious to the interaction. Oh, she knew she was being guarded but she was grateful that they stayed out of direct sight while she was in the garden.

Her progress was slow as she turned down the darken path. Munto watched as she took a moment by each plant to observe its individual beauty in the night. Some of the vegetation had a soft glow while others had speckles of light. All of the shadows, shapes and fragrances were soothing to Yumemi and she once again began to sing softly to herself.

She then walked by a large leafed plant and was instantly in awe of how the leaves stretched out towards her. No matter where she stood the plant followed her, bending towards her presence; she giggled.

"It is called the Colocasia" Munto stepped forward. " It follows you because of the Akuto emanating from you."

Yumemi jumped at the sound of his voice but wasn't frightened. Munto's voice could calm her greatest fears. She was however feeling guilty for being caught up this late but as the King drew near she couldn't help but notice the plant did not move towards him.

"So this plant doesn't move normally?" she questioned as she stretched out her arm and watched the leave dance.

"No."

He watched her carefully in the darkness enveloping them and wasn't sure what to think of her. A good part of him wanted to yell at her on the spot for being up and making him worry but another part of him would punch himself for doing anything that would make her unhappy… especially after what happened today. He chose the latter…

"The plants" he went on, "receive nourishment from the rays of the sun which is why the plants grow up towards it however, like us sky dwellers, the plants also feed off of the Akuto energy and in the case of the Colocasia it requires a lot more Akuto to survive…"

"And that's why it reaches out to me," She said in wonder. She touched a flower bud and it bloomed. It was a gorgeous white flower… Yumemi turned and offered one of her most warmest of smiles.

His throat caught and his heart pounded under her stare… she unnerved him. With her actually before him, his previous conviction to discuss her safety was becoming difficult to bring up.

As she looked up at him and could tell he wanted to talk but she opted to change the scenery. "Oh, there's a bridge behind you!" She moved around him and he let her.

There was a small creek in this part of the garden and before her was a small wooden bridge.

The two of them walked out into the open and walked to the center of the bridge.

"Munto"

"Yes, Yumemi"

"Um… in my memories that you have do you remember a small bridge like this one?" She felt childish for asking such a thing as she played with a piece of her hair, but at the moment it seemed important to her.

Munto turned his gaze downwards for a moment… "Yes, there is one near your home." He stated as a matter of fact. "You seemed to have visited it often" The memory was making him feel uneasy. He was so accustomed to being in control of his emotions for the most part. However, now that he had met Yumemi, his thoughts and pulse had become quite irregular.

"Why do you ask Yumemi?" the simple fact that he had remembered one of _her _memories had caused her to smile and it intrigued him. What was so special about the bridge?

The fact that he remembered made her feel light and airy. She didn't know why but that thought was enough to satisfy something inside her. Seeing the little wooden bridge had made her feel nostalgic.

She didn't answer him but instead walked over to the rail and hopped up on it. She then watched Munto walked over as well and lean up against the railing at her side. They remained like that for a few minutes… simply listening to the sounds of the night.

The garden was tranquil but Munto's heart beat was anything but! Her smell was intoxicating to him. It was the scent of a flower that was not of his world and it excited his senses. She was watching the fire flies dance along the bridge but the sound of Munto's steady breathing next to her soon caught her attention. He was right at her side and she began to blush; too thankful that colors couldn't truly be identified in this night.

"Yumemi"

"Yes Munto"

"Why are you wake?"

She laughed a little out of nerves. "I'm sorry. If you're staying up for my sake we can go back."

She was just about to slide off when he grabbed her hand to stop her and moved to stand in front of her.

"We don't need to go back yet."

The intensity of his bright eyes in the night caused her to stay. At the moment she was almost at the same height as he was and could clearly tell he was still waiting for an answer. The warmth of his hand over hers almost made her forget what the question was.

"I couldn't go back to sleep" she finally remember.

A spark of anger towards himself began to grow, "was it because of the battle today?"

"I guess you'd be able to tell if I lied." She couldn't look him in the eye at the moment. He was too close and the musk of a summer's breeze emanated from him and was becoming distracting.

"Probably"

She sighed. "I've never been so scared in my life."

Her words cut him like a knife and gave him one more reason to be even _more_ reckless in the future… anything to get the battles over with.

"… but if I had never felt that fear then I… I wouldn't have known the joy of being rescued."

She was looking at him again but with a smile he had never seen before. He had to remind himself to breathe.

"What are you saying Yumemi?"

She moved her free hand to his bare chest and felt his heart race.

"I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I was ripped away from you. I was scared out of my mind but at the same time I knew you were coming for me…" she glanced down " My family and friends all know how much I love them but I was scared that I might not have the chance to tell you the same."

Her face felt heated and the excited nerves throughout her made her tremble, but she soon felt him tilt her chin up to face him, his expression was soft beyond words.

"Munto, I… I love you"

Without being able to think coherently, Munto leaned in and kissed her soft lips. His body was up against hers. His kiss deepened and his hand moved to the back of her neck. As their hearts quickened the Akuto within her and the Outsider Magic within him surfaced and sparked at their skin contact creating bits of light as a strange sensual feeling.

She was becoming lost in his touch, his mouth was so sweet. She was quickly becoming dizzy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He broke their kiss and rested his forehead on hers. Both of their eyes were closed as they regained the precious air they needed. The cool night air was lost to them and the heat from their bodies consumed them.

Munto couldn't believe the fact that she loved him… _him_ a young man told from birth that his existence was unwanted. And he knew he loved her as well… the urge to protect her had been so strong that the power he displayed earlier that day had even his own men walking on egg shells around him.

Yumemi couldn't believe that she confessed to him, more than that she couldn't believe that he didn't laugh at her but instead kissed her passionately! It was all so overwhelming.

"Yumemi…" Munto whispered with half opened eyes, "I…"

His ear twitched and he grabbed her around the waist and jumped high into the air. Yumemi tightened her grip around his neck and rapped her legs around his waist. Munto rose further into the air then silently landed on a higher viewing balcony in the garden and he set her down. Yumemi watched as Munto scanned the grounds below. He was so tense. It felt like forever but soon two patrolling guards flew on by with torches… never noticing the two beings above.

Munto's shoulders sagged ever so slightly with relief and he then turned to his charge.

Yumemi looked so concerned for his own levels of stress that he almost wanted to shake his head and chide her but her eyes once again stole his thoughts.

'_It's love… I love this girl…'_

"Yumemi… I want to protect you more than anything. You're constantly on my mind no matter what the day may bring and that is how I know I love you as well" He had no doubts or regrets. Yumemi was the one he loved and he would unwaveringly face any challenges regarding that choice.

A single tear ran down her cheek then she jumped up into his arms and he caught her and held her tightly. The joy bubbling up inside her was too much for her to stay apart.

She kissed him eagerly and he very much enjoyed kissing her in return. The two were drawn to each other and the bliss of being able to be in each others arms was more than they could ask for.

The Magical Kingdom's king slowly made his way to a long sun viewing sofa and sat down with Yumemi in his lap.

Munto couldn't get enough of her mouth… the experience was causing their bodies to ache with a new found desire. If he didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to stop…

"Yumemi…" he murmured with a deep ragged breath. "We have to stop." He could feel her trembling or was it him?

She didn't reply but laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. She could feel him running his fingers through her hair… his pulse was slowing as well.

They stayed in each other's arms, neither of them wanting to let go, but as much as they both secretly had the same wish tomorrow new battles would rage and they both needed some hours of sleep.

"Munto" she whispered across his neck.

"Yes…"

"I don't want to be apart from you anymore. It kills me every time you leave me. I want to stay with you."

Munto squeezed her a bit tighter; he loved her so much.

"We should get to bed." He answered.

Yumemi snuggled closer to him; sadness blooming within her over his apparent disregard over her confession.

Munto stood with her in his arms. She tightened her grip and he leaped off the balcony. The wind blew her hair all over but she didn't mind and as they descended he stopped short from landing.

Yumemi opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't wrong… they were still floating. She looked up at his face but he was not looking at her but some distant star. He was deep in thought.

He then nodded to himself and looked down into Yumemi's precious green eyes and he smiled…

"I have an idea" Munto whispered with mirth.

Yumemi couldn't help but smile at his unspoken excitement and they flew off in a different direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------

[The next morning]

"Toche!" Rui yelled out to the approaching boy. "Where is Lady Ryuely at this moment?" he demanded.

"She just left her reflection and was headed towards the garden" Touhe answered in wonder.

"Thanks!" and he darted off in her direction. Touhe just shrugged and continued down to breakfast.

It wasn't long until he found her standing on one of the gardens foot bridges.

"Lady Ryuely!" he proclaimed out of breath.

"Yes what is it Rui?" she let a song bird land on her finger.

"King Munto and Lady Yumemi are nowhere to be found! Can you help us?" Despite all kidnapping possibilities, the General had a good idea that Munto's reckless snap judgment calls was the cause of his morning dose of stress.

Ryuely calmly sent the little bird on its way and turned to the frayed man before her.

"You needn't worry, our King is safe."

Rui held his breath waiting; Ryuely smiled knowingly.

"He is sleeping soundly in the Royal Chambers."

Rui let out an exaggerated sigh and brought a hand to his face. "Asleep?! Half the staff has been searching for him all morning! Wait… the Royal Chambers?" Slowly all of Ryuely's words began to sink in. "No one has been in that room since his parents died. What does this mean Lady Ryuely?"

She began to walk back bemused that he had forgotten one important person. "If I were you Rui, I would call off the search and simply wait for _them_ to wake up on their own. There is no sense in disturbing them side from a direct attack."

Rui stopped in his tracks as Ryuely continued on her way. '_Them'!_

-----------------------

The sun was beginning to shine directly in now across their faces. Munto had finally awakened having had the best night's sleep in his life, and watched Yumemi's sleeping face. She hadn't wanted to leave his side but with their reputations he couldn't be caught sleeping at her side. However, this was a place no one would enter and with Yumemi at his side he finally felt brave enough to occupy it. It seemed fitting… his nightmares had vanished and turned into sweet dreams… dreams of them sharing this grand room permanently. He felt filled to the brim with joy.

A flash of green and her eyes opened. Her smile returned… he still had his arm around her waist.

"So, you couldn't leave my side after all?" she teased.

"Yumemi, I couldn't leave you even if I tried." He leaned in closer and kissed her tenderly. "I have become like the Colocasia and will be forever drawn to you."

The strong feelings of love returned and as they kiss again- bits of magic sparked as their skin made contact drawing them closer.

----------------------------

Just beyond the bedrooms grand doors a figure stood propped up against the door with his arms folded.

Rui had come for Munto after all. His intel show a new wave of soldiers were quickly approaching the kingdom but he didn't knock on the door. Never in all his years had his King done something for himself alone, and for that reason alone he'd offer them a few more minutes of Peace… it was all he could give.


End file.
